On Coming Storm
by GraceRoyal
Summary: Tired of rejection Juvia decides to give Lyon a chance. Little does she know that for once someone is hopelessly in love with her.


AN/: This is also on my watt pad Idk why but anyways here's my first attempt at a full on lemon with Gruvia being the main focus.

Juvia was getting tired of all the heart break. Watching her true love day after day, trying to win his affections only for him to ignore her. She began thinking maybe Lyon wasn't as bad as he seemed. If he really loved her as much as he claimed then  
he'd cherish her more then Gray ever did.

Juvia pondered this for a moment. Lucy was no longer a threat since she was now mated to Natsu.

''Maybe Juvia should speak with love rival..." She murmured.

Juvia waited behind the same pillar where she used to watch Gray from afar, but today she wasn't watching him, no. She was waiting for Lucy.

Right as the blonde celestial wizard entered the guild she was dragged away no other by Juvia.

"Hey Juvia, is everything alright?" Lucy asked with a smile.

"Juvia has been thinking and Juvia needs love rival's advice." Juvia spoke.

"How many times do I have to tell you I..." Juvia cut her off.

"Juvia knows, it's force of habit but Juvia really needs your help." Juvia spoke.

"What did you want to talk about?" Lucy asked.

"Juvia is starting to think that maybe Juvia should give up on Gray-sama. Juvia is tired of rejection after rejection." Juvia spoke sadly.

"I think you should try dating someone else, just for a bit. Maybe you might be surprised. Now if you excuse me, Natsu will have a panic attack if I'm not near him. It's part of the whole mating process." Lucy smiled before leaving Juvia alone.

"Try dating other people huh?" Juvia smiled to herself.

Gray sat alone at a table. He felt kind of uneasy. He was expecting Juvia to come and attempt to keep him company. She never came. He was kinda worried. She always was here with him.

"Oi Mira, where's Juvia?" Gray asked seriously.

"She's getting ready for a date. I'm so glad she's decided to give Lyon a chance. They'd make such a lovely couple, don't you think?" Mira smiled to herself.

'Gruvia will happen... Just wait.' Mira hummed.

Grace froze. Why would she go out with that bastard? What did Lyon have that he didn't?

Then realization dawned on him. Maybe pushing her away wasn't a great idea. Of course Gray had commitment problems due to his last relationship. Not even Natsu is so cruel to talk about it, and that says something.

Sure Juvia was obsessive and sometimes a little scary, but he would trade it for anything. The truth is he was scared of falling in love again in fear of being hurt again. He loved Juvia dearly. More then she would ever know, but... It was hard. Now he  
was loosing her, in the worse possible way.

"I have some serious thinking to do..." Gray muttered before leaving the guild.

"Oh my." Mira giggled.

Juvia walked with Lyon as he hooked his arm in hers. He was escorting her to a nice evening of dinner as well as dancing.

"You look beautiful Juvia." Lyon commented.

"Thank you Lyon-sama. Juvia is happy you could come. Even if it's only one date Juvia appreciates you coming." Juvia smiled.

"But of course. Moving on is difficult. I know. I'll be here to help you. Even if it's just as a friend." Lyon held the door open for her as they entered the seafood restaurant.

Juvia wore a teal colored strapless dress that reached her knees with white lace on the skirt. The belt was a simple white ribbon tied into a small off center bow at the front of her dress. She wore cork four inch wedge high heels with white accents.  
Her make up was just simple foundation, powder, eyeliner, mascara and some redish pink lip gloss. All and all she looked completely amazing as well as Lyon who was wearing a black muscle shirt with grey pants, a navy blue jacket and some black boots.

Lyon, like the gentlemen he was pulled out her chair for her and pushed her in before taking his own seat.

The evening went pleasantly. After a great dinner Lyon had taken Juvia dancing which she enjoyed thoroughly.

She never realized how talented Lyon was at until now. His movements were graceful and almost artistic. Juvia found herself picturing what their lives would be together.

"Juvia had fun tonight." Juvia smiled as Lyon walked her to her room at Fairy Hills.

"I'm glad you did. Hopefully that means you will want another date, but again if not I understand." He smiled kissing her hand.

Juvia blushed as he walked away greeting Erza and Cana whom were in the main lounge at the time.

Juvia entered her room. Juvia was quite surprised to see Gray sitting on her bed.

"Gray-sama?" Juvia questioned.

"Juvia..." He paused before running his fingers through his hair.

"Why did you go out with that fuck?" He stared straight at Juvia.

"Juvia is tired of constantly chasing after you!" Juvia cried out.

"Juvia wants to be loved too. And Lyon-sama wants to love Juvia." Juvia looked away from Gray rubbing her bare arms.

"Juvia is tired of rejection." She murmured with tear in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Gray stated causing her to look at him.

"I never wanted to drive you away. Juvia I do love you. It's just I have commitment issues. My last girlfriend cheated on me and had the nerve to publicly humiliate me. What's worse is that I thought she was the one. Juvia in spite of your stalkerish  
ways, I've fallen for you. You always were there for me, even I claimed I didn't need it. Juvia your the reason I fight so hard to protect what I have. Remember what happened during Tartaros. You fought so hard for me. For everyone. Juvia you are  
strong and beautiful, that's why I love you."

Juvia had no words. Gray loved her. He really did. Juvia could feel her heart fluttering.

"Juvia let me love you." Gray whispered placing his lips on hers and wrapping his arms around her waist. Juvia wrapped her arms around his neck.

Juvia blushed as they separated.

"Juvia will always love Gray-sama." Juvia smiled.

Gray smiled pressing his forehead against hers.

Love like this was priceless and he'd be damned if he'd let anyone take her away from him. Juvia was his world and he'd do anything to protect her.

Gray's hand ran down her side causing Juvia to shiver violently.

"Juvia wants Gray-sama." She whispered hotly.

Gray's eyes darkened a bit as his hands gripped her covered breasts. He gently pushed Juvia into the bed and started leaving butterfly kisses along her collar bone and shoulders. Juvia of course couldn't believe this was happening.

Juvia a fingers grazed his chiseled chest and abs. Juvia let out a moan when his fingers brushed her covered core.

"Jeez Juvia, your so fucking wet." Gray hissed as he worked the belt buckle of his pants.

He then proceeded to almost rip off her dress and tossed it somewhere in her dark room.

Gray marveled at her beauty. Juvia's pale skin glistened in the moon light.

"Were you expecting me?" Gray gave a list filled gaze.

She was in nothing but a blue lace thong.

"Juvia wasn't... She just wanted to feel sexy." Juvia blushed trying to hide her naked chest.

"Don't." Gray moved her arms away from her chest.

"You don't have to hide yourself from me. All of you is beautiful." He smiled sweetly and continued his assault on her skin.

Gray nibbled on her ear before making his way to her breasts. Gray took one rosy peak into his mouth and began to suck. Juvia began to thrash underneath him crying out. His other hand proceeded to roll the other nipple between his fingers.

Juvia whimpered as Gray let go of her. Gray pulled out what looked like a piece of small foil. He ripped it open with his teeth and pulled out a condom.

"Safety first." He joked placing the latex over his fully erected manhood.

Juvia bit her lip nervously as he striped her off her underwear.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you." With a kiss Gray thrusted into Juvia completely filling her.

Juvia didn't expect him to be so big. It felt like she was being pulled in two. As soon as she was use to his size she gave an experimental roll with her hips causing Gray to moan her name.

Juvia got a wicked little idea.

Using her strength she flipped them over. Juvia sat on top of Gray's cock and began to ride him.

Juvia moaned loudly as she moved his hips in a circular movement while slinging up and down him.

Gray felt as if his eyes rolled in the back of his head. No one he'd slept with would ever come close to how much pleasure Juvia was bringing. She was riding him like a damn cowgirl.

"Yes! Yes! Ah!" Juvia panted as her walls began to squeeze Gray for dear life.

"Keep on moving babe. I'm almost there." He groaned.

Gray couldn't take it and flipped them over again. He snapped his hips and rammed himself into her core. The continual movement was making Juvia somewhat melt.

Finally Gray went over the edge and climaxed. He filled the condom with his seed. Both wizards were panting from the amazing sex they had just finished.

Gray tossed the used condom in her trash can and wiped his cock clean.

"Juvia can I stay the night? I dot feel like going home." Gray asked.

"Gray-sama is always welcomed here." Juvia smiled as he got under the covers with her.

"So is Gray-sama ok with being Juvia's boyfriend?" Juvia asked.

"Defiantly." Gray chuckled pulling her to his chest.

"So Juvia better be ok with being Gray's woman." Gray jokingly spoke in third person.

"Don't mock Juvia." She playfully poised before falling asleep in his embrace.

Gray smiled kissing her.

"I love you Juvia. And I want to spend the rest of my life that way." Gray murmured before falling asleep himself.

Right as the two fell asleep a light drizzle of rain began to fall.

Natsu and Lucy looked up at the sky as Natsu pulled Lucy close to his body as to make sure she wouldn't get sick.

"Looks like there's an on coming storm eh Natsu?" Lucy smiled under the umbrella with Natsu.

"Yeah." Natsu smiled kissing Lucy.

"You love her." Happy purred.

"Yes, yes I do." Natsu smiled at his exceed as the three made their way back to their little cottage.


End file.
